Wurtzite boron nitrate (DEMO)
Wurtzite boron nitride is a gem that will appear in somewhere in the Tri-Arc Series of the Demo Dimension. Appearance Wurtz has unkempt Jet black hair with white tips and light grey skin. He has hard silver eyes, and is fairly well built. Wurtzite wears Jet black boots with white fur lining, and light gray pants. He wears a gold belt, and ventablack tanktop. Wurtzite also wears gold armlets and an amulet with a symbol of the sun on it. Finally he covers himself with a grey hooded cloak, pinned at his shoulder with a white rose. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': Wurtz maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. Unique Abilities *'Light Manipulation': Wurtzite boron nitrite is able to bend light to his will. **'Illusions': His first trick up his sleeve is to bend the waves of light to create illusions to fool his enemies. He can not do this to a blind opponent for obvious reasons. **'Light Constructs': Wurtzite is able to create palpable constructs from light, i.e. weapons, blades, etc. However these items only have affect once, and if they are hit once or hit something once, they will disappear. ***'Clones': Wurtzite can create palpable humanoid fighters that can assail the enemy. They are able to hit the enemy, however will disappear after hitting once. If the clones are struck even once they will disappear. *'Light beam': Wurtzite, with notable strain, can fire a beam of light at his enemy. The beam is strong enough to burn through a human, but will only blind a gem opponent. *'Fighting Analysis': Though it's not a powerful ability, Wurtz is able to thoroughly analyze the way a person fights or moves, and predict (with questionable accuracy) what move their opponent will make next. *'Pyrokinesis Immunity': As the title should say, he is not affected by any form of fire. Other Stats Wurtzite is a moderately quick fighter, and will take advantage of any spots left open in a battle. He is also very athletic and flexible. His fighting style is based off of street dancing and kick boxing. Restrictions of Abilities *For obvious reasons, Wurtzite is unable to use his powers in the dark, and many of his powers would not work on a blind person. *His powers depend on the lighting of the battleground. If a battle takes place outside, it would depend on the light of day. The darker it is, the weaker he is. *Even at the day's brightest, Wurtzite still needs to put a considerable amount of energy into large, strenuous attacks. Weaponry *Wurtzite boron nitride wields a large bow made from ivory-like material, with a gold grip. His arrows are summoned purely out of light, and move just as fast in a straight line. Personality Wurtzite is mainly does not care about his surroundings, and focuses on his "straight forward" goals. His personality is purely based off of logic, and highly values it over anything else. He rarely puts feelings over objectives, and would only do it because his objective has to do with feelings. History Wurtzite boron nitride was created to be a diamond, however was considered a mutant because his gem structure did not quite match that of a diamond. His creation was hidden, and he was to have no records in the Gem Empire. Fearing his potential power, Homeworld officials exiled him, and he became known as The Renegade. As The Renegade, Wurtzite managed to steal a battleship, and along with his best friend, escaped into the stars. Wurtzite considers himself an explorer, huntsman for hire, and, of course, The Renegade. Caste Wurtzite does not have a caste. If he were to have any caste on Homeworld, it would be similar to that of Lonsdaleite, as a form of commander of overseer. Gemology *The wurtzite form of boron nitride has the same structure as lonsdaleite, a rare hexagonal polymorph of carbon. As in the cubic form, the boron and nitrogen atoms are grouped into tetrahedra, but in w-BN the angles between neighboring tetrahedra are different. *Wurtzite boron nitride has a structure stronger than both Lonsdaleite and Diamond. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Pietersite Series Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters